


The Race

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #17 (Neon RainBow Press, 2013)Buck beats Vin in a horse race.





	The Race

The horses were lathered and weary,

     the challenge now  finally through.

The ground they had covered uneven,

     clouds dotting the sky’s azure hue.

 

A fork in the path they had trodden

     caused men to become little boys.

Chris’ gunshot then set them in motion

     their friend’s cheers soon a thunderous noise.

 

While the Gambler kept book on the outcome,

     much to their Healer’s dismay.

Nathan bemoaned what fate might befall them,

     for childish actions now on display.

 

The race’s outcome now decided,

     the Rogue’s eyes alight now with glee.

Sidled up to the man he’d defeated,

     crowing and preening at his victory.

 

The Tracker locking eyes with the victor,

     arm and finger did slowly extend.

“The battle you won today fairly,

    but gloating doesn’t become you, my friend.”

 


End file.
